The subject matter disclosed herein relates to elevator systems. More specifically, the subject disclosure relates to tension members for elevator suspension and/or driving.
Elevator systems utilize a lifting means, such as ropes or belts operably connected to an elevator car, and routed over one or more sheaves, also known as pulleys, to propel the elevator along a hoistway. Lifting belts in particular typically include a plurality of wires at least partially within a jacket material. The plurality of wires are often arranged into one or more strands and the strands are then arranged into one or more cords.
Lifting belts may be required to meet certain established standards to be certified for fire resistance, and/or may require the installation of fire mitigation systems. Thus, the jacket material is often formed of a material with increased fire resistant properties at the outer surface of the belt. Such materials, however, can have non-optimal wear durability and other mechanical performance characteristics.